Harry Potter und die Gefahr von hinten
by Woodgirl
Summary: Harry Potter kriegt geheimnissvolle Post
1. Default Chapter

" Harry aufstehen und zwar sofort!" schrie es urplötzlich von unten. Harry erschrak aus seinen Träumen und wunderte sich wer da geschrieen haben kann. " Harry hörst du schlecht, komm sofort da runter!" Diesmal erkannte Harry die Stimme, es war die Stimme von seinem Onkel. Der sich schon so fuchsteufelswild anhörte, dass Harry beschloss lieber gleich nach unten zu gehen um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Also zog er sich schnell an, krempelte seine Jeans ein paar mal um und rannte nach unten in die Küche. Da saß schon die ganze Dursley Familie zusammen am Tisch, Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und blickte fragend in die Runde, da sah er auch schon, was Onkel Vernon wohl so stark reizte, es war ein Brief und es stand sein Name drauf, verwundert blickte er in Vernons Gesicht. " Weißt du was das ist??" fragte Onkel Vernon mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. " Ein Brief," antwortete Harry unruhig, im Stillen fragte er sich, wer ihm einen Brief schicken könnte auf dem normalen Weg, bis jetzt hatten es nur einmal die Weasleys gemacht, dass war aber letzten Sommer und Harry hatte Kontakt mit Ron und Ron hatte nicht erwähnt, dass seine Eltern, seinen Verwandten einen Brief schicken wollten. " Ja, richtig erkannt, dass ist ein Brief und zwar deiner!" sagte Vernon noch ganz höflich, doch Harry kannte ihn schon lange genug um zu sagen, dass es nur gespielt war, gleich würde er sich aufregen und Harry behielt Recht. " Wem hast du unsere Adresse gegeben?? Ich hatte es dir verboten, du solltest dich eigentlich besser benehmen, wir haben dich mit aufgezogen, obwohl du eine Missgeburt bist, also was soll der Mist?? Wem hast du unsere Adresse gegeben??" schrie er. Dudley guckte glücklich hin und her, er liebte diese Auseinandersetzungen zwischen seinen Vater und seinem Cousin. " Ich habe sie niemanden gegeben. Ehrlich!" Harry versuchte mit gleichgültiger Stimme zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so, wie er es sich vorstellte. Sein Onkel guckte ihn scharf an, Harry zog die Luft scharf ein. " Ok, ich glaube dir zwar nicht so recht, aber hier ist der Brief, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wie dir überhaupt jemand schreiben kann." Harry bevorzugte es, nichts darauf zusagen. Er nahm den Brief entgegen und sagte: " Ich gehe nach oben, bis später!" Die anderen erwiderten nichts darauf, sie guckten ihm nur hinterher. Harry ging die Treppen hoch und in sein Zimmer, er beguckte sich erstmal den Briefumschlag, aber da kein Absender drauf stand und er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, öffnete er den Brief einfach und heraus fiel eine Karte, er besah sich die Karte ganz genau, da waren ein paar Kurven, ein paar komisch aussehende Dinge und ein paar Wörter drauf, die er nicht lesen konnte, weil das eine andere Sprache war. Er guckte sich verwundert die Karte an und fragte sich, wer ihm die wohl schicken könnte. Und was waren das wohl für Wörter, ihm interessierte es außer ordentlich, er überlegte, wer kannte viele Sprachen? Vielleicht Mr. Weasley? Nein, er würde sich sofort Sorgen machen, aber würde das nicht jeder von seinen Freunden? Während er so überlegte, tockte es an seinem Fenster, er schaute erschrocken hoch und sah eine ihm unbekannte Eule, er machte das Fenster auf und schon kam sie herein geflogen, sie ließ einen Brief fallen und flog wieder weg. Er nahm den Zettel, der auf dem Boden gefallen war und er erkannte sofort Hermines Handschrift, er faltete den Zettel auseinander und las was darauf stand:  
  
Hi Harry! Wie geht es dir? Mir gut, mir gefällt es außerordentlich gut in Bulgarien.  
  
Harry war überrascht, in Bulgarien war sie also, Ron würde das sicher gar nicht gefallen, zumal er in sie verliebt war, zumindest hatte er das Gefühl.  
  
Was macht Ronald Wiesel so?  
  
Ronald Wiesel?? Harry war perplex, so nannte sie Ron nie, schon gar nicht Wiesel, dass war Malfoys Bezeichnung für ihn. Irgendwie war das komisch, so als ob sie ihn gar nicht geschrieben hat. Weiter stand in dem Brief:  
  
Sag ihm mal schöne Grüße von mir, was machst du die Ferien noch über?? Gehe bloß nicht auf Schatzsuche, wie du es im ersten Schuljahr gemacht hast??  
  
Der Brief verwirrte ihn immer mehr, er war noch nie auf Schatzsuche gewesen, in der ersten Klasse, was meinte sie nur damit??  
  
Na ja ich muss jetzt weiter lernen, du weißt ja, dass Dumbledore uns eine extra Aufgabe gegeben hat, meldest du dich noch mal bei Dumbledore?  
  
Hatte Harry irgendwas vergessen, eine extra Aufgabe von Dumbledore?? Davon wusste er ja gar nichts. Schon komisch.  
  
Und sieh nicht nach rechts, wenn deine Eule schreit!  
  
Sieh nicht nach rechts wenn deine Eule schreit?? So ein Schwachsinn, er begann ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln, ob der Brief wirklich von Hermine war. Aber die Handschrift war eindeutig von Hermine. Sehr verwirrend. Noch ein letzter Satz stand unter dem Brief und zwar:  
  
Ich hoffe ihr vergesst mir nicht zurück zuschreiben!! Mine!  
  
Sie hasste den Namen Mine, der Brief war zu komisch, er las sich ihn noch zweimal durch und beschloss eine Kopie an Sirius und Dumbledore zu schicken, schließlich wollten sie immer über alles informiert werden und er machte sich ernsthafte Gedanke, über Hermine und diesen Brief. Er krickelte mehr, als das er schrieb und nahm Hedwig aus dem Käfig und sagte zu ihr: " Diesen Brief musst du zu Dumbledore und Sirius bringen, ich verlasse mich auf dich." Hedwig knabberte noch einmal liebevoll an seinem Ohr und dann flog sie aus dem Fenster hinaus gegen die Mittagssonne. Harry schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Er wusste nicht wie lange er so aus dem Fenster sah, als auf einmal seine Tante schrie: " Essen, komm sofort herunter!" Harry beeilte sich, den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte er in Gedanken versunken in seinem Zimmer. Nach dem Abendessen wollte er gerade wieder in sein Zimmer gehen, als ein Ohrenbetäubender Lärm losbrach, Harry erschrak und seine Verwandten sahen nicht minder geschockt aus. Schnell rannte Harry ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Lärm seinen Ursprung hatte. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, sah er zwei Rotschöpfe, der eine er konnte es kaum glauben, war sein bester Freund Ron und der andere: " Mr. Weasley, Ron, was macht ihr denn hier!" Bevor sie antworten konnten, kamen die Dursleys angerannt, weil sie Stimmen vernommen hatten, die ihnen bekannt vorkamen, aber als Dudley die zwei Rothaarigen sah, ging er langsam zurück zur Küche. Vernon war außer sich, der Kamin war zerstört, in seinen Augen flackerte es, aber er sagte nichts, was Harry sehr verwunderte. Auch Tante Petunia war sehr still, sie versteckte sich hinter ihrem Mann. " Guten Abend zusammen, entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung!" sagte Mr. Weasley, " aber wir müssen Harry sofort mitnehmen." " Wieso das denn?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Ron antwortete: " Es geht um Hermine!"  
  
" Oh nein, du hast auch so ein Brief gekriegt oder?" " Nein, aber von deinem Brief haben wir erfahren und Dumbledore meinte, dass wir dich sofort holen sollten," sagte Mr. Weasley. " Ich hole noch meine Sachen, einen kleinen Augenblick." Harry verschwand rasch, aus dem Wohnzimmer und rannte nach oben in seinen Zimmer, wo er alles schnell zusammen packte und wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien. " Da bist du ja endlich Harry, komm wir reisen wieder mit Flohpulver," Sagte Mr. Weasley. Ron nahm eine Handvoll und stieg in den Kamin und rief: " Fuchsbau!" Und schon war er verschwunden. " Harry du bist dran, beeil dich, wir haben eine wichtige Versammlung gleich!" Harry nahm schnell eine Handvoll und rief genau wie Ron vorher: " Fuchsbau!" 


	2. Versammlung

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, eine Frau die ich sehr bewundere, weil sie soviel Fantasie hat.  
  
@ Matjes, suzy-008, ich habe mal schnell weiter geschrieben und deshalb ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel on, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, was mit Hermine los ist und was es mit der Karte auf sich hat, wird erst später erläutert  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Versammlung  
  
Um Harry drehte sich alles, er drückte die Augen fest zu, damit es sich nicht mehr drehte, aber das Schwindel Gefühl blieb trotzdem. Urplötzlich zogen ihn zwei kräftige Arme aus dem Kamin, er musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, bevor er überhaupt die Augen los machte. Er öffnete sie langsam und sah, wer ihn her raus gezogen hatte, es war niemand anderes als : " Professor Lupin, was machen sie denn hier?" " Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und um die ganze Zaubererwelt und der Brief von Hermine war zu komisch, Spezialisten versuchen ihn schon zu entschlüsseln, ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie es schaffen werden." " Harry willst du uns gar nicht begrüßen?" fragte eine Stimme rechts hinter ihm. " Oh sorry Mrs. Weasley, aber ich bin im Moment ein bisschen durcheinander, weil ich nicht weiß, was mit Hermine ist und was das alles zu bedeuten hat." " Ach Harry ich verstehe dich, dir geht es nicht anders, als uns anderen, wir machen uns Sorgen um sie, zumal wir ihre Eltern angerufen haben und sie uns erzählten, dass Hermine abgehauen sei, die Eltern schickten natürlich sofort Blizisten los, aber bis jetzt fehlt jede Spur von ihr und ihre Eltern sind in Panik, weil wir ihnen von dem Brief erzählt haben, sie werden im Moment betreut von Leuten aus dem Ministerium und .. !" Mrs. Weasley sprach ohne Punkt und Komma, Harry hatte es schwer sie zu verstehen. Aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Mann kam aus dem Kamin rausgeflogen, alle drehten sich zu ihm um, er war gerade dabei sich den ganzen Staub abzuputzen, als er die anderen sah und sagte: " Kommt mit ins Wohnzimmer, die anderen sind doch auch schon da drin." Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass kein anderer in der Küche war, also ging er mit den anderen in das Wohnzimmer, er schaute sich um, er erschrak, saß da nicht seine alte Nachbarin Mrs. Figg? Ja das war sie, aber was machte sie hier, war das etwa?? Ja, dass musste sie sein, er wollte schon was sagen, aber Lupin kam ihm schon zuvor: " Ja Harry, dass ist Mrs. Figg, die du sicherlich schon kennst." " Ja, ich kenne sie, aber ich wusste nicht, dass das eine Hexe ist", sagte Harry perplex, " Sollten sie die ganze Zeit auf mich aufpassen?" fragte Harry Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg stand vom Sessel auf und ging auf ihm zu und sagte: " Ja, ich habe auf die aufgepasst und ich habe es gern gemacht, so wussten die anderen immer wie es dir geht." Und schon umarmte sie ihn und er roch den Kohlgeruch und die ganzen Katzen. Mrs. Figg ließ den Jungen los und sagte: " Dein Pate wird auch gleich hier sein, dann kann die Versammlung beginnen." " Mein Pate?? Aber wenn er gefangen genommen wird, er kann doch nicht einfach hier hereinspazieren!" sagte Harry voller Sorge. " Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, er kommt sicher hier an, dank unserer Hilfe, außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen, dass er ein Animagus ist." Harry schaute in das Gesicht von Mrs. Figg und sagte: " Ich hoffe sie behalten Recht!" " Das werde ich!" sagte sie und ging zurück zu ihren Platz. Harry schaute sich erstmal all die anderen Personen an, die dort saßen, da war Ron, Charlie, Bill, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley und halt Mrs. Figg. Er setzte sich neben Ron und Charlie, da fiel ihm auf, dass er sie noch gar nicht begrüßt hatte, also sagte er: " Hi Charlie, hi Bill, was macht ihr denn hier? Müsst ihr nicht arbeiten?" " Hi Harry, dass hier ist wichtiger, Hermines Brief gibt Rätsel auf und dann kommen noch die anderen komischen Geschehnisse hinzu." " Welche anderen? Gab es noch mehr?" " Das erzählen wir dir gleich Harry, wir müssen eben nur noch auf deinen Paten warten, ahh ich glaube da kommt er schon, sagte Mr. Weasley und horchte auf, als er ein schabendes Geräusch vernahm. Mr. Weasley ging aus dem Raum und alle hörten gespannt zu, was sich draußen tat, aber nichts war zu hören, die Tür ging wieder auf und Mr. Weasley kam mit Sirius Black herein. Harry und Ron standen sofort auf und umarmten ihn, als sich wieder alle beruhigt hatten und Black begrüßt hatten, setzten sich alle wieder hin und warteten darauf, dass Mr. Weasley was sagte, was er auch machte: " Also fangen wir an, ich erkläre euch jetzt erst einmal, warum der Brief von Hermine uns dazu gebracht hat uns zu treffen, Albus hat den Brief zuerst empfangen, wo er dir sehr dankbar für ist und er stellte sofort eine Verbindung zu mir her, ob wir oder besser gesagt Ron etwas von Hermine gehört hätten, ich holte Ron runter und fragte ihn. Der letzte Brief den er von ihr bekommen hatte, war eine Woche, bevor sie nach Bulgarien mit ihren Eltern gefahren ist und seit dem nichts mehr, obwohl er 2 mal eine Eule losgeschickt hat. Das gab uns zu denken und wir haben bei ihren Eltern angerufen, was auch dauerte, erst diese Vermeldung oder wie das auch immer heißt und dann hatten wie erst einmal so einen Polizisten an der Strippe, der uns die Grangers nicht geben wollte, ich legte auf, das gab uns natürlich weiterhin zu denken, was wollten die Polizisten bei den Grangers, ich bin hin appariert und habe mit ihnen gesprochen." Mr. Weasley nahm ein Schluck Tee, den seine Frau, für alle hingestellt hatte, Harry wartete gespannt. " Sie erzählten mir, dass ihre Tochter ihnen ein Brief hinterlassen hat, sie hat sich verliebt und hasst ihre Eltern und das sie deshalb mit ihrem neuen Freund zusammen wohnen will. Die Eltern haben sich natürlich Vorwürfe gemacht und so erzählte ich ihnen von dem Brief, den du Harry gekriegt hast. Jetzt machen sie sich zwar keine Vorwürfe mehr, dafür haben sie aber Angst. Und dann bin ich zurück appariert und habe Albus und Sirius davon erzählt sie sagten mir, sie hätten den Brief Entschlüssler gegeben, mal sehen ob da was rauskommt, ich glaube aber eher nicht. Jetzt sind wir hier, um das weitere vorgehen zu besprechen." Ron sagte: " Gib uns noch mal den Brief, vielleicht können wir ihn entschlüsseln, wir sind schließlich ihre Freunde." " Ja vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht könnt ihr das zusammen lösen. Hier bitte!" Mr. Weasley übergab den Brief den beiden und Ron sagte: " Wir gehen in die Küche!" Sie machten die Tür los und ein lautes Aua war zuhören, Ginny stand hinter der Tür und rieb sich jetzt den Kopf, als sie aufschaute entdeckte sie Harry und wurde knallrot und sagte: " Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur nur nur .." " Nur lauschen!" vollendete Ron ihren angefangenen Satz und blickte sie ärgerlich an. " Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht lauschen darfst und was da drin besprochen wird, geht dich wirklich nichts an," sagte Ron ärgerlich. " Ach ja, sie ist auch meine Freundin und nicht nur eure!" schrie Ginny und schon traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hand und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: " Ginny, du hast Recht, vielleicht kann sie uns ja auch helfen, ihren Brief zu entschlüsseln, ach komm schon Ron!" " Ja Ron, lass sie mithelfen!" sagte Sirius, " sie kennt Hermine und kann euch sicherlich unterstützen." Ron nickte langsam und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
So das war das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe es war nicht zu langweilig (!  
  
Woodgirl 


	3. einiges wird klarer

Sie legten den Brief auf den Küchentisch und drei Köpfe beugten sich drüber. Sie lasen ihn noch einmal:  
  
Hi Harry! Wie geht es dir? Mir gut, mir gefällt es außerordentlich gut in Bulgarien. Was macht Ronald Wiesel so? Sag ihm mal schöne Grüße von mir, was machst du die Ferien noch über?? Gehe bloß nicht auf Schatzsuche, wie du es im ersten Schuljahr gemacht hast?? Na ja ich muss jetzt weiter lernen, du weißt ja, dass Dumbledore uns eine extra Aufgabe gegeben hat, meldest du dich noch mal bei Dumbledore? Und sieh nicht nach rechts, wenn deine Eule schreit! Ich hoffe ihr vergesst mir nicht zurück zuschreiben!! Mine!  
  
" So lass uns doch mal so überlegen, wie Hermine immer denkt!" sagte Ginny. Ron sah sie irritiert an: " Wieso wie Hermine denkt?" " Ach Ron, Hermine hat den Brief schließlich geschrieben, oder etwa nicht? Und deswegen müssen wir, uns in ihren Gedächtnis hineinversetzten." " Hättest du das nicht sofort so sagen können?" " Wieso, habe ich doch!"  
  
Bevor Ron noch was erwidern konnte, sagte Harry: " Wir sind nicht da um uns zu streiten sondern um Hermine zu helfen oder?" " Ja Entschuldigung Harry!" sagte Ron. Ginny nickte nur, Harry sah sie an und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihren Wangen auf. Ginny guckte schnell weg und sagte: " Also fangen wir mit der ersten Zeile an." " Ich finde das ist noch ziemlich verständlich, sie ist in Bulgarien!" sagte Ron. " Ja, das glaube ich auch, nehmen wir die nächste Zeile", sagte Harry. " Was hat wohl Ronald Wiesel zu bedeuten?" fragte Ron in die Runde. " Vielleicht ist sie von einem Haufen Wieseln entführt worden", spekulierte Ginny. " Oder von einem der Ronald Wiesel heißt!" sagte Harry. " Ich kenne keinen, der Ronald Wiesel heißt!" sagte Ron, " aber ich kann mal Dad fragen, einen Augenblick!" Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und Harry und Ginny waren alleine in der Küche. Ginny fragte mit besorgter Stimme: " Meinst du ihr ist was schlimmes passiert?" " Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Harry. Ron kam kopfschüttelnd wieder in die Küche: " Fehlanzeige, Dad meint es gibt keinen der so heißt!" " Was kann es denn sonst bedeuten?" fragte Ginny. Nach kurzer Zeit der Überlegung. " Oh man, bin ich blöd, als ich den Brief zum aller ersten Mal gelesen habe, habe ich gedacht, dass Malfoy den Brief geschrieben hat, er nennt Ron doch immer so! Zwar nicht Ronald, aber Wiesel!" Ron schlug sich gegen den Kopf und sagte: " Aber natürlich, es hat was mit Malfoy zutun, dass wir nicht eher darauf gekommen sind! Kommt wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer." Sie rannten ins Wohnzimmer und Ron schrie schon: " Wir haben .." Plötzlich war er still, Harry guckte ihn erstaunt an und sah, dass Ron auf einen ganz bestimmten Punkt starrte, er schaute auch dort hin und eine neue Person war hinzugekommen, es war kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore. Harry fragte erstaunt: " Professor, was machen sie denn hier?"  
  
" Euch helfen, außerdem habe ich neue Informationen gekriegt, die ich Arthur, Bill und Charlie mitteilen muss." " Etwa Informationen von Hermine?" fragte Ron und ein Hoffnungsschimmer überzog sein Gesicht. " Leider nein, aber es geht um die anderen mysteriösen Geschehnisse." Rons Gesicht verriet Enttäuschung. Aber Harry fragte: " Was sind das für mysteriöse Geschehnisse?" " Ihr seid dafür noch zu jung", sagte Mrs. Weasley. " Nein das denke ich nicht, Molly", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, er schaute alle drei einzeln an und mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er: " Letzte Woche wurde der Königsstein gestohlen." " Der was?" fragten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig. " Aber, aber das ist doch unmöglich Professor, das geht doch gar nicht, weil er doch super bewacht wird", sagte Ron verwirrt. " Ja Ron, da hast du zwar Recht, dass der Stein gut bewacht wird, aber irgendjemand hat es doch geschafft." " Das heißt es war ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, oder?" fragte Ginny in die Runde. " Ja und wir haben schon eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte, wir haben an dem Ort, wo es geschehen ist eine Feder gefunden." " Eine Feder und das sagt ihnen auch sofort wer das sein könnte", sagte Ron mit ein bisschen Spott in der Stimme. " Ron, entschuldige dich sofort!" sagte Mrs. Weasley empört, sie hatte den spöttischen Unterton nicht überhört. Ron sah entschuldigend drein und wollte schon ansetzen zu einer Entschuldigung, als Dumbledore schon weiter sprach: " Ich weiß Ron, dass es sich komisch anhört, aber das war ja nicht das einzigste Verbrechen, wo hinterher eine Feder gefunden wurde. Es gab mehrere." " Welche denn?" fragte Harry neugierig. " Das Organigramm der Toten wurde entwendet und der Schlüssel des Koripdium. Und an jedem dieser Orte wurde eine Feder gefunden." " Wen vermuten sie denn?" fragte Ginny. Bill antwortete: " Ronald Mistel!" " Sagtest du gerade Ronald??" fragte Ron verdutzt. " Ja, Ronald Mistel, was ist an diesem Namen so ungewöhnlich?" " Was stand in Hermines Brief? Ronald Wiesel, für Wiesel haben wir eine Erklärung, für das Ronald jetzt auch." " Wie, wo, was?" fragte Black. " Ronald und Malfoy müssen Hermine entführt haben. Das ist die einzigste logische Erklärung." " Wieso Malfoy?" fragte Lupin. " Draco nennt Ron immer Wiesel!" sagte Harry aufgeregt. Mr. Weasley, seine Frau, Dumbledore, Black, Charlie, Bill und Lupin guckten ihn erstaunt an. " Das würde passen, Ronald Mistel war ein sehr guter Freund von Malfoy", murmelte Dumbledore. " Können sie mir jetzt bitte mal erklären, was das Organigramm, der Schlüssel, der Königsstein und Ronald Mistel eigentlich ist?" fragte Ginny. " Fangen wir mal so an, der Königsstein ist sehr selten, in Großbritannien gibt es ihn nur einmal und der ist ja jetzt verschwunden, er heilt alle Krankheiten, aber wer ihn dazu benutzt die Krankheit zu heilen, der verkauft seine Seele dem Teufel und wird dadurch noch mächtiger. Das Organigramm der Toten, ist eine Auflistung aller Toten, die aber als Geister weiterleben, mithilfe des Organigramms kann man die Geister auch unter Kontrolle kriegen, was verheerende Auswirkungen auf unsere Zauberwelt haben kann. Mit dem Schlüssel des Koripdium kann man die Tür der Koripdem öffnen, da aber keiner weiß wo sie liegt, hat man sie bisher noch nicht öffnen können, was dahinter verborgen liegt, weiß auch keiner. Ronald Mistel war ein böser Zauberer, der von Voldemort ein sehr starker Anhänger war. Wir dachten bisher er ist Tot, aber wie es aussieht doch nicht, er hat bei jedem Verbrechen, den er begangen hat, eine Feder hinterlassen." Ginny, Ron und Harry starrten ihn mit offenen Mund an, bis Harry sprach: " Dann lasst uns jetzt nach Malfoy fahren und ihn ausquetschen." Ron nickte begeistert, doch Mr. Weasley erwiderte: " Ich bin dagegen, ihr geht jetzt erst einmal schlafen und morgen werden wir weiter sehen. Black und Lupin werden auch hier schlafen." " Ihr wollt jetzt gar nichts tun?" fragte Ron entgeistert, " Hermine könnte in diesem Augenblick sterben!" " Nein Ron, dass glaube ich nicht, Voldemort braucht sie noch, um aus ihr Informationen auszuquetschen," sagte Mr. Weasley ruhig aber bestimmt. " Euch ist es wohl egal ob Hermine stirbt oder nicht?" fragte Ron aufgebracht. " Nein ganz und gar nicht, aber es hilft nichts, wenn wir jetzt Malfoy ausquetschen er wird alle sofort warnen und Hermine ist sofort tot und das wollen wir nicht und ausserdem brauchen wir schlaf, deswegen geht jetzt jeder schlafen!" sagte Dumbledore. Harry nahm Ron an den Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Ron schaute immer noch sauer, auch als sie schon im Bett lagen. Sie redeten noch lange, wie sie Malfoy zu Staub zermahlen könnten. Sie redeten auch über Hermine und über ihre Sorgen wegen ihr, aber irgendwann fielen ihnen die Augen doch zu und sie fielen ihn einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Das war das dritte Kapitel Im 4 wird was über Harrys Traum erzählt 


	4. Der Traum

@ Matjes: Danke für deine lieben Reviews  
  
Eine leise, böse, krächzende Stimme sprach: " Wie geht es den beiden Mädchen und den Jungen? Habt ihr den Jungen gefoltert?" " Ja haben wir Lord, aber er sagt uns nichts, egal was wir auch versuchen"; sagte eine andere Stimme leise und voller Angst. "Könnt ihr denn gar nichts alleine?" fragte die krächzende Stimme wütend. " Lord, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber aber er sagt nichts, egal was wir machen." " Sei still! Crucio!" Man hörte Schmerzenschreie, furchtbare schreie, die die Nacht durchbohrten. Der Mann lachte dunkel und heiser. Auf einmal war es still, man hörte nur noch, das rasselnde Atmen von dem Verletzten. " Dann bringt mir die beiden Mädchen mal her, der Junge ist stark, aber die Mädchen sind schwach, sie werden alles ausplaudern, was ich wissen will. Also Beieilung!" herrschte er den anderen an. Man hörte Schritte und ein lauter Ruf: " Bringt die beiden Mädchen her, aber Beieilung." Der Lord lachte leise und böse. Kurze Zeit später hörte man mehrer Schritte, die in der Halle widerhallten. " Hier sind sie Meister!" sagte die Person, die vorher gefoltert wurde. " Na ihr beiden, wie geht es euch?" fragte der Lord lauernd. Man hörte jemanden aufschluchzen. "Das war keine gescheite Antwort, Crucio!" sagte der Lord. Man hörte Schmerzensschreie, laute furchtbare Schmerzensschreie. " Nein, hört auf, bitte, lasst sie in Ruhe!" rief eine Mädchenstimme, " Sie kann doch nichts dafür, bitte lasst sie in frieden, bitte!" " Sei still du dämliches Ding!" herrschte der Lord sie an. Die Schmerzenschreie wurden immer lauter und immer schlimmer.  
  
Harry wachte zitternd, schwitzend und mit schmerzen in der Narbe auf. Die Narbe pochte wie wild. Aber dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, er musste den anderen von dem Traum erzählen. " Ron, schnell wach auf!" " Was ist denn Harry?" murmelte Ron schläfrig. " Ich hatte gerade einen Traum, da kam Lord Voldemort drin vor!" Ron war nun hellwach: " Wie bitte? Komm schnell raus, ich wecke die anderen auf und du, du gehst schon mal ins Wohnzimmer." Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer, keine 2 Minuten später, kamen die anderen verschlafen aber dennoch aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt. " Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte Black mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. " Das ist nun egal Sirius, ich habe vom Lord geträumt, von Lord Voldemort." " Du hast was?" Mrs. Weasley sackten in den Sessel. " Ich habe vom Lord geträumt, aber es kamen noch andere drin vor!" " Hermine?" fragte Lupin. " Ich glaube es, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ich konnte nichts sehen, ich habe nur Stimmen gehört", sagte Harry verzweifelt. " Harry ganz ruhig, erzähl uns einfach deinen Traum von Anfang an", sagte Mr. Weasley beunruhigt. " Lasst ihn doch erst mal zur Ruhe kommen", riet Bill den anderen. " Nein, ich muss den Traum loswerden, ich kann so oder so nicht ruhig bleiben." Alle schauten ihn an, mit erwartungsvollen Mienen. Harry begann erst stockend und dann immer schneller von dem Traum zu erzählen, als er geendet hatte, sackte er in sich zusammen, er war zu erschöpft. Charlie sagte leise: " Du hast nur Stimmen gehört und sie sprachen von 2 Mädchen und einen Jungen?" " Ja, dass haben sie, ich habe nichts gesehen, rein gar nichts, rein gar nichts." " Harry, dass ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Lupin mit beruhigender Stimme. Aber auch das brachte Harry nicht dazu, sich zu beruhigen. " Ich wette mit euch ein Mädchen war Hermine, da wette ich mit euch und wenn ich die zu fassen kriege, dann mache ich Kleinholz aus denen", sprach Ron wütend. " War Hermine die, die gesagt hat, das andere Mädchen kann nichts dafür?" fragte Mr. Weasley. " Ja, ich glaube schon, hundert prozentig sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber sie hörte sich so an." " Mal überlegen, was wir jetzt am besten machen, du Lupin fährst nach Hogwarts und unterrichtest Albus höchstpersönlich davon, Sirius du gehst mit ihm, zu zweit seid ihr stärker. Molly, du setzt dich mit Arabella in Verbindung, aber nicht per Feuer, dass ist zu gefährlich, es könnte jemand das Gespräch abhören, du gehst dort auch höchstpersönlich vorbei. Bill und Charlie, ihr macht euch auf den Weg nach Bulgarien und hört euch ein bisschen um." " Daddy Bulgarien ist ziemlich groß", sagte Bill zweifelnd. " Ihr geht ja alles einzelnd ab, zuerst dort hin wo Hermine gewohnt hat und dann verfolgt ihr ihre Spur, bis sie sich verliert und ihr erstattet mir jedes Mal bericht, wenn ihr was gefunden habt. Und wir", sagte er zu Ron und Harry gewand, " versuchen den Brief weiter zu entziffern." 


	5. Die Karte

Harry, Ron und Mr. Weasley saßen am Küchentisch und versuchten den Brief zu entschlüsseln, als die Küchentür aufging und Ginny mit dunklen Augenringen in die Küche trat. " Nanu, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen. " Wir arbeiten an dem Brief", sagte Mr. Weasley, " und warum bist du schon so früh auf?" " Ich konnte nicht gescheit schlafen, immer muss ich dran denken, wie es wohl Hermine geht, ob sie gefoltert wird oder ob sie schon tot ist, ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um sie." " Sie lebt noch", sagte Harry traurig. " Woher, woher weißt du das?" fragte Ginny erstaunt, " hattest du wieder einen Traum? Kam sie drin vor? Nun erzähl schon." " Ja, ja ich hatte einen Traum und soweit ich weiß kam sie drin vor." " Wie, nur soweit du weißt?"  
  
" Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, nur Stimmen gehört und eine Mädchenstimme hörte sich fast genauso an wie Hermines." " Also Harry, du kennst Hermine schon so lange, aber erkennst sie nicht an der Stimme?" fragte Ginny erstaunt. " Die Stimme war so, so verzweifelt, traurig und doch war sie auch gleichzeitig kampflustig." " Das heißt sie lebt, sie lebt! Das ist eine wunderbare Neuigkeit, oh man bin ich froh, dass sie noch lebt!" " Ja, sie lebt noch, deswegen müssen wir auch so schnell wie möglich diesen Brief entschlüsseln und ihr helfen", dämpfte Mr. Weasley ihre Freude. " Dann lasst uns nicht rumtrödeln sondern ein bisschen Tempo machen", sagte Ron. " Wo waren wir denn gestern stehen geblieben?" fragte Ginny. " Das Malfoy was damit zu tun hat und dieser Ronald Mistel", sagte Harry. " Ich bin immer noch dafür, dass wir nach Malfoy gehen und ihn foltern", sagte Ron mit einem grimmigen Gesicht. " Ron, das Thema hatten wir doch schon gestern", sagte Mr. Weasley mit einer genervten Stimme. " Ja, ich weiß, ich kann aber einfach nicht zusehen, wie wie wie sie vielleicht sterben wird", sagte er heiser. " Ron, das verstehe ich ja, aber wir müssen die Ruhe bewahren und erst einmal Informationen sammeln, bevor wir zuschlagen können." " Ja Dad", sagte Ron widerwillig. " Harry erzählst du mir bitte, was im Traum passiert ist?" fragte Ginny bittend. Harry erzählte ihr die Geschichte und Ginny sagte zum Schluss nur noch: " Das spornt mich an, wir werden sie finden und befreien und die beiden anderen auch, wer immer das auch sein mag. Also lass uns weiter machen, wie lautet die nächste Zeile? Ach ja, Sag ihm mal schöne Grüße von mir, was machst du die Ferien noch über?? Gehe bloß nicht auf Schatzsuche, wie du es im ersten Schuljahr gemacht hast?? " Mmh, was könnte das wohl bedeuten?" " Gute Frage Ginny, genau an der Stelle kommen wir auch nicht weiter", sagte Ron mutlos. " Was habt ihr denn im ersten Schuljahr getrieben?" fragte Mr. Weasley. " Na ja, wir waren nie auf Schatzsuche, wenn sie das meinen, wir haben den Stein der Weisen gerettet und Voldemort haben wir gesehen und ich habe meinen Unsichtbar machenden Mantel gekriegt, wir haben zusammen einen Troll besiegt und mehr fällt mir nicht ein. Fällt die noch was ein Ron?" " Nein, wir hatten auch keine Schatzkarte oder so was in der Art, überhaupt nicht." Eine Schatzkarte, eine Schatzkarte, langsam regte sich was in Harry Gedächtnis, was er schon verdrängt hatte, er hatte doch eine Karte bekommen, per Post zu den Dursleys, Harry stand auf und rannte nach oben in Ron´s Zimmer rein und öffnete seinen Koffer, er holte die Karte raus und spurtete wieder nach unten. Er riss die Tür auf und Mr. Weasley, Ron und Ginny guckten ihn verunsichert an. " War dir schlecht Harry?" fragte Ginny besorgt. " Nein überhaupt nicht, bloß mir ist gerade was eingefallen, was mir ganz entfallen ist, ich habe von irgendjemanden diese Karte zu geschickt bekommen und ich weiß nicht wer es war." " Zeig bitte mal Harry", sagte Mr. Weasley vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme. " Hier bitte!" Er reichte Mr. Weasley die Karte herüber und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, Ron und Ginny guckten über Mr. Weasleys Schulter. Mr. Weasley drehte und wendete sie und sagte dann: " Harry warum hast du die uns vorher noch nicht gezeigt?" " Weil, ich es total vergessen hatte, tut mir leid, ich war so in Sorge um Hermine, dass ich das wirklich vergessen habe, aber wo ich das gehört habe, mit der Schatzkarte, dachte ich vielleicht, dass wäre diese Karte, die was damit zu tun hat." " Daddy was ist das für eine Karte? Und hat das was mit Hermine zu tun?" " Vielleicht ja Ginny, ich muss Dumbledore die Karte zeigen, er weiß sicherlich was damit anzufangen." " Aber hast du denn überhaupt keinen Verdacht?" fragte Ron mutlos. " Doch Ron, dass habe ich, aber erst muss Albus mir die Bestätigung geben, dann sehen wir weiter." " Aber Daddy, bitte sage uns doch, was du für eine Vermutung hast, bitte", sagte Ron bettelnd. " Nein Ron, erst wenn ich die Bestätigung habe", sagte er nun schon mit einem Anflug von Ärger in seiner Stimme. " Daddy du bist gemein, Hermine ist unsere beste Freundin und schwebt in Lebensgefahr und du willst uns nicht sagen, was es mit dieser Karte auf sich hat? Das ist wirklich gemein", rief Ron trotzig hervor. " Ron, ich weiß das es eure beste Freundin ist, deswegen musst du mir auch vertrauen, ich werde Dumbledore aufsuchen, dort treffe ich dann auch Sirius und Remus, die erfahren es auch sofort und können mithelfen und beraten was zu tun ist."  
  
" Und was tun wir?" fragte Ginny ruhig. " Ihr bleibt hier und wartet auf Fred, George und Molly." " Das ist so was von gemein Daddy", sagte Ron mit wütenden Unterton. " Ron ich bitte dich vertraue mir", sagte Mr. Weasley ruhig aber bestimmt. Ginny und Harry legten beruhigend die Hände auf seinen Arm und man merkte wie er bebte vor Zorn, vor Trauer. Mr. Weasley drehte sich weg und ging zur Tür, bevor er aber den Raum verließ sagte er noch: " Versprecht mir eins, seit artig." Ginny rannt zu ihm hin und verabschiedete sich mit Tränen in den Augen, Ron ging erst langsam dann rannte er aber auch in die Arme seines Vaters hinein, Harry schmerzte es zu sehen, er dachte dabei an seine verstorbenen Eltern. Mr. Weasley schaute Harry an und sagte: " Komm her Harry!" Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu und ließ sich auch in den Arm nehmen. Er spürte wie es in seinen Augen vor Tränen brannten, aber er unterdrückte sie. Mr. Weasley ließ alle los und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen weg. Nun saßen Ron, Harry und Ginny alleine in der Küche und wussten nicht, was sie anstellen sollten, Ginny kam auf den Gedanken Tee zu machen und stellte sich vor dem Herd und setzte Tee auf. 


	6. Hoffnung

Danke an alle die so lieb reviewt haben (Matjes, Tracy, HeRmIoNe, Thorin Eichenschild)  
  
Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon am Küchentisch mit den anderen saß, keiner sagte ein Wort, man hörte nur die Uhr ticken. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, Harry dachte an Hermine und was sie wohl gerade macht, ob sie schmerzen hat oder ob sie überhaupt noch lebt, nein, diesen Gedanken musste er so schnell wie möglich verdrängen, der Gedanke alleine brachte ihn schon fast zum heulen und er musste jetzt stark sein. Er blickte auf und sah Ginny an, sie saß da, mit verschleierten Augen, sie war in Gedanken, man sah es ihr an und was das für Gedanken war, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, weil es ihm gerade nicht besser erging. Er schaute zu Ron hinüber, Ron hatte den Kopf gesenkt und war ganz still, was außer ordentlich selten bei ihm vorkam. Sie alle machten sich große Sorgen, aber sie konnten nichts, aber auch gar nichts machen, gar nichts, aber auch gar nichts für sie tun. Und diese Unbeholfenheit brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Ihm musste doch irgendetwas einfallen, was sie tun konnten. " Mein Gott, wir sitzen hier blöd rum und und Hermine könnte gerade sterben!" schrie Ron auf einmal laut hervor. " Aber Ron, wir wissen doch nichts über ihren Aufenthalt, wenn wir das wüssten, könnten wir schon längst was machen, aber uns sind die Hände gebunden", sagte Ginny leise. Ron stieß die Teetasse vom Tisch, es machte laut Klirr, Harry und Ginny starrten ihn überrascht an. " Ich kann einfach nicht untätig herum sitzen, versteht ihr das denn nicht?" fragte Ron aufgebracht. " Doch Ron, wir verstehen es, weil es uns genauso ergeht wie dir!" sagte Harry. " Ach ja, man sieht es ja, wir sitzen hier, wie die Hühner auf der Stange!!" " Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung machen??" fragte Ginny mit einer Prise Ärger in der Stimme. " Wie wäre es mit handeln?? Wir fahren jetzt nach Bulgarien, was sagt ihr dazu??" " Ron, du spinnst!" war Ginnys knappe antwort. Harry nickte. " Ihr seid solche Angsthasen, wisst ihr was ich mache, ich gehe nach draußen um mich abzureagieren." Schon während er sprach ging er nach draußen. Harry guckte ihn kopfschüttelnd hinterher. " Meinst du er macht das wirklich??" fragte Ginny besorgt. " Was denn?" " Na ja, nach Bulgarien fahren." " Das geht doch gar nicht, wie soll er denn da hinkommen?" " Weiß ich doch nicht, wenn Ron sich aber was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann bringt ihn so schnell niemand davon ab." " Ich werde noch mal mit ihm reden, mach dir keine sorgen um ihn, wir werden es schon zusammen schaffen!" sagte Harry aufmunternd. Ginny nickte dankbar, ihr Gesicht entspannte sich auch schon wieder. Harry berührte beim vorbei gehen noch leicht Ginnys Schulter um ihr damit zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht alleine ist und dann machte er sich schon auf die Suche nach Ron, wobei er nicht lange suchen musste, denn Ron war im Garten, er saß am Baum gelehnt und schaute zu, wie sich zwei Gnome stritten. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und fragte behutsam: " Woran denkst du Ron?" " Siehst du diese beiden Gnome??" " Ja, sie sind schwer zu überhören, bei dem Krach, denn sie machen." " Die beiden erinnern mich an Hermine und mich, wir haben uns so oft gestritten und und ..!" " Was und?" " Ach Harry, verstehst du es denn gar nicht??" " Nein, oder doch, willst du damit sagen, dass du mehr für sie empfindest?" " Ist es so offensichtlich?" " Ron, ich bin mit dir schon so lange und so gut befreundet, ich merke doch was, wenn sich zwischen meinen besten Freunden was anbahnt!" " Oh man, ich habe es erst gemerkt seitdem sie verschwunden ist und du hast es schon länger gemerkt, da merkt man mal wieder, was für ein Trottel ich bin." " Ach Ron, meist merkt man es erst dann, wenn der Mensch, der einen wichtig ist, nicht mehr da ist."  
  
" Ja, dass musste ich auch gerade erfahren." " Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Brief weiter zu entziffern versuchen??" " Das ist eine gute Idee Harry, eine sehr gute."  
  
" Okay, dann ab in die Küche."  
  
So gingen sie zusammen in die Küche, Ginny saß am Küchentisch und starrte trübsinnig in die Tasse, als die Jungs hereinkam sah sie auf und sagte mit leiser Stimme: " Da seid ihr ja, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten, Mutter braucht länger für die Reise als geplant. Das heißt, wir müssen uns alleine versorgen." " Das ist doch gar nicht so übel", sagte Ron, " warum machst du denn so ein Gesicht?" " Weil, weil..." " Wieso appariert sie eigentlich nicht und wie hast du erfahren, dass sie noch länger braucht?" " Das ist so Harry, wenn man appariert, kann man alles genau zurück verfolgen, manche Zauberer können das, wie zum Beispiel du weißt schon wer und wenn er es mit kriegt, sitzt du in der Falle und Mum hat sicherlich ein Kamin gefunden, wo sie sich ebend mit unseren Kamin hier, verbinden konnte", erklärte Ron. " Das ist auch nicht so wichtig!" sagte Ginny mit einem Aufschluchzer. " Ginny was hast du denn?" fragte Harry besorgt. " Sie, sie haben eine Mädchenleiche entdeckt!" schrie sie heraus. " Sie haben was?" fragten Harry und Ron beide schockiert. " Ne Leiche entdeckt, sie ist ungefähr in Hermines alter, sie wissen bloß nicht, wer das Mädchen war, aber es kann auch Hermine sein." Sie sank in sich zusammen und weinte hemmungslos. Ron stand kalkweiß an der Wand und konnte nichts sagen, seine Augen wurden glasig, er guckte nur Ginny an. Harry spürte wie auch er nahe dran war, umzukippen, er konnte es nicht ertragen, natürlich war ihm klar, dass Hermine schon Tod sein konnte, aber sie hatten noch keine Leiche entdeckt und so war die Hoffnung noch da, aber die wurde auch mit einem schlag zunichte gemacht. Aber da sie jetzt eine Mädchenleiche entdeckt hatten, konnte es unter Umständen Hermine sein. Aber nein, es gab noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer und die Hoffnung stirbt doch zuletzt!!??!! 


	7. Auf gehts

Harry wusste mal wieder nicht, wie lange er schon so da stand, wenn er sich später an diese Zeit zurück erinnerte, kam es ihn vor wie 2 min nicht länger, bis es auf einmal Krach machte und jemand sagte: " Ich mache langsam essen." Es war Ginny, sie stand auf und holte Töpfe raus, nur Harry hatte sie gehört, Ron stand genauso da wie vorher. Er hatte nichts mit gekriegt, Harry guckte auf die Uhr und es war schon fast 12.00 Uhr, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Er raffte sich auch auf und half Ginny schweigend beim Mittagessen machen. Er schälte Kartoffeln, die Ginny ihn hin stellte und Ginny schnitt Zwiebeln, wobei sie anfing zu heulen, ob es von den Zwiebeln kam oder deswegen, weil Hermine vielleicht Tod war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er wollte sie gerne trösten, sie in den Arm nehmen, aber er konnte es nicht, sonst würde er selbst heulen, heulen wie ein kleines Kind und er wollte es nicht seinetwegen und Ron und Ginnys wegen. Also machte er mit Ginny stumm das Mittagessen. Als sie es aufgesetzt hatten, stand Ron immer noch mit dem gleichen ausdruckslosen Gesicht da. Ginny sagte: " Komm Ron, wir müssen was essen, wir helfen Hermine auch nicht damit, wenn wir verhungern und um 18.00 Uhr wissen wir, ob es Hermine war oder nicht, aber glaube mir, sie war es nicht, es gibt noch Hoffnung!" " Ja du hast Recht, wir müssen was essen, wir helfen Hermine nicht, wenn wir nichts essen." So setzte er sich langsam an den Tisch und zusammen fingen sie an zu essen, sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, alle hingen ihre Gedanken nach. Als alle fertig waren, nahm Ginny das ganze Geschirr zusammen und setzte es in die Spüle. " Leute, wir können so nicht weiter sitzen und untätig herumsitzen, wir müssen was unternehmen, ich bin dafür, dass wir Hermine jetzt selber in Bulgarien suchen, wir fahren nach Krum und fragen ob er uns hilft", sagte Ginny mit überzeugender Stimme. Rons Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf: " Ich bin dafür, wir packen uns essen ein, Schlafsachen, trinken, den Brief und dann geht es los, Hermine suchen."  
  
" Ihr vergesst dabei eins, wie sollen wir nach Bulgarien hinkommen?" " Unser Dad, hat einen neuen Wagen, den können wir nehmen, der kann auch fliegen."  
  
" Dürfen wir das denn?" fragte Ginny mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme. " Ginny, hier geht es um das Leben von Hermine und wir wollen ihr doch helfen oder??" " Ja, du hast recht, ich bin dafür, dass wir um 19.00Uhr los fahren, solange müssen wir noch auf die Botschaft warten, ob sie nun .. ist oder nicht." Sofort war wieder ein bedrücktes Schweigen im Raum. " Nein, sie lebt, sie lebt, wir müssen jetzt stark sein und die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt!" sagte Ginny mit einer Stimme die keinen Zweifel duldete. " Ihr holt das Auto raus und guckt nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist, das Essen bringe ich später rein und Schlafsachen könnt ihr selber reinpacken oder? Gut, also los." Sie waren froh, dass sie eine Beschäftigung hatten, zwar nur für kurze zeit, aber besser, als nur ins grübeln zu verfallen, als alles gepackt war, setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass es endlich 18.00 Uhr, je näher die Stunde der Wahrheit kam, desto stiller wurde es. Nach dem es 18.00 Uhr gegongt hat, regte sich nichts, es war schon 18.05 Uhr und sie alle wurden immer nervöser, als auf einmal im Feuer ein Gesicht erschien. Es war Mrs. Weasley und sie sagte sofort: " Es war nicht Hermine, ich bin so glücklich darüber, ihr könnt euch das gar nicht vorstellen." Und ob sie sich das vorstellen konnten, sie sprangen förmlich in der Luft vor Freude, Ginny lag in Harrys Armen und weinte vor Freude, Harry konnte die Tränen gerade noch zurückhalten, bei Ron schien es wohl nicht geklappt zu haben, er hockte auf dem Boden und weinte, weinte vor Glück. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war und Mrs. Weasley endlich wieder Sprechen konnte: " Ich verstehe eure Freude, aber freut euch nicht zu früh, ich bleibe noch für zwei Tage bei ihr. Ich muss Schluss machen, sonst kann man mich zurückverfolgen. Tschüß und passt auf euch auf!" " Los Leute, auf in den Wagen, dort könnt ihr noch weiter kuscheln, aber jetzt geht es erst mal Richtung Bulgarien." Ginny und Harry ließen sich mit knall rotem Gesicht los. So sah Ron schon lange nicht mehr aus, er strahlte richtig vor Glück, er war nicht mehr der in sich eingekehrte Junge, er strotzte über vor Freude und Glück. Es freute Harry sichtlich, Ron so mal wieder zu sehen, den alten Ron. Auch Ginny war super glücklich, Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob er die Welt umarmen könnte, so fühlte er sich. Sie gingen in die Garage und setzten sich in das Auto, was ein VW Golf 3 war, was Harry auf den ersten Blick sah. 


	8. Der Traum numero 2

Danke an alle Reviewer!! Besonders an Matjes Ach ja und ich suche eine Beta Leserin wer möchte soll sich einfach bei mir melden (  
  
*************************************************************************** Ron der am Steuer saß, drehte sich langsam zu Harry und Ginny um, die beide saßen auf der Rückbank, und fragte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: " Seid ihr bereit?" Harry und Ginny nickten und Ron drehte sich um und startete das Auto. Langsam fuhr er aus der Garage raus und drehte einen Knopf um, so dass sie hoch flogen. Nach 5 Minuten drehte sich Ron mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck um und fragte: " Wo geht es eigentlich lang nach Bulgarien?" Harry und Ginny guckten sich an und mussten ein bisschen lachen, es war schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, dass sie gelacht haben, erst schaute Ron noch etwas beleidigt drein, dann fing aber auch er zu lachen an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten. Harry sagte mit einem unterdrückten Lachen in der Stimme: " Wir waren so klug und haben eine Karte eingepackt, einen Moment ich schaue kurz nach, wohin wir müssen." Harry holte die Karte aus seinem Rucksack und studierte sie sorgfältig: " Alles klar, wir müssen nach Osten fahren!" " Ich soll jetzt einfach stumpf nach Osten fahren?" fragte Ron leicht irritiert. " Ja sollst du, vertrau mir!" " Ok, dann mache ich das!" Ron lenkte den Wagen Richtung Osten und so fuhren sie erst mal ein paar Stunden wie viel das genau war, konnte keiner so genau sagen, Harry´s Augen gingen immer weiter runter und Ginny war schon längst eingeschlafen: " Ron, geh mal mit dem Auto runter, wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen!" " Nein, wir müssen weiter fahren, je schneller desto besser!" " Ron, dass hat keinen Sinn, wenn du jetzt weiter fährst, da fährst du eher gegen den nächst besten Baum! Und das hilft Hermine sicherlich nicht weiter!" Ron hatte es Schluss endlich wohl doch eingesehen und ging mit dem Auto runter und guckte sich nach einer passenden Gelegenheit zum Schlafen um. Endlich hatte er wohl was passendes entdeckt und ging mit dem Auto runter, es war eine Waldlichtung, wie Harry nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte. Als das Auto endlich stand, weckte Harry Ginny auf und sagte: " Wir schlafen jetzt im Schlafsack, das Auto ist zu ungemütlich." Ginny lächelte und stieg aus dem Wagen. Harry öffnete den Kofferraum und holte die Schlafsachen heraus und Ginny holte Butterbrote raus, so das sie wenigstens eine vernünftige Mahlzeit kriegten. Ron, Ginny und Harry machten sich mit heiß Hunger über die Brote, als sie endlich satt waren, machten sie es sich in den Schlafsäcken bequem und versuchten zu schlafen. Harry wusste nicht wann die anderen eingeschlafen waren, er hatte anderes im Kopf, er dachte an Hermine und was gerade los ist und er hatte regelrecht Angst vorm Einschlafen, weil er darin vielleicht wieder Hermine sehen könnte und die Erkenntnis, dass sie gerade zu Tode gequält wird, machte ihn nicht gerade Mut zu schlafen, er hatte Angst, einfach nur Angst. Was wäre wenn er Hermine nie wieder sehen würde, er dachte an die schöne Zeit mit Hermine und irgendwann schlief er doch ein.  
  
Traum:  
  
Er wachte in einen dunklen Kerker auf, er sah rein gar nichts, er musste sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Als seine Augen sich langsam dran gewöhnten, sah er zwei Gestalten halb Tod in Fesseln liegen, als er eine von denen erkannte, wollte er sofort lossprinten und die Fesseln losreißen und sie mitnehmen, es war Hermine, die er sofort erkannte. Aber sie sah gar nicht aus wie Hermine, sie sah anders aus, total anders, die Person die er als Hermine erkannte war dürr und zerbrechlich, er sah getrocknetes Blut, nicht verheilte Wunden, Dreck überall klebte Dreck an ihr, wo er sie so sah verspürte er nicht mehr den Impuls sie einfach nur mitzunehmen, nein er wollte sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und trösten und sie in Sicherheit wiegen. Auf einmal hörte er Schritte, er erwachte aus seiner Trance auf und schaute fieberhaft auf die Kerkertür. Die Schritte gehörten niemand anderen als Wurmschwanz, der mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht erschien und mit einer spöttischen Stimme sagte: " Na wie war die Nacht bisher? Sicherlich angenehm oder?" Hermine richtete sich mühselig auf und sagte mit einer fast unhörbarer Stimme: " Ja, aber seit dem du aufgetaucht bist, ist sie nur noch schrecklich." Harry wusste sofort, dass das ein Fehler war und schon reagierte Wurmschwanz und schrie: " Crucio!" Hermine sackte sofort zusammen und schrie, schrie aus Leibes Kräften, Harrys Wunsch war ihr zu helfen, sie zu retten, aber das konnte er nicht, er konnte es einfach nicht, es gab ihm Stiche ins Herz sie so leiden zu sehen. Er wollte daher nur aufwachen und sich in einem Erdloch verkriechen, er wollte sie einfach nicht leiden sehen. " Hör damit auf!" schrie das kleine Mädchen. Wurmschwanz hebte den Fluch auf und sagte mit langsamer Stimme: " Wie sie befehlen, soll ich vielleicht bei ihnen weiter machen?" Das Mädchen guckte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an: " Lassen sie uns doch in Ruhe!" " Erst wenn ihr plaudert, dann lassen wir euch in Ruhe, aber solange müsst ihr es noch aushalten!" " Na und wenn wir geplaudert haben, dann lassen sie uns sterben, damit wir es niemand anderen sagen können!" " Mimi lass gut sein", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme, " Wir werden sowieso bald gerettet, von meinen Freunden, sie suchen uns schon sicherlich, ich spüre es, dass sie uns suchen und sie werden uns finden!" " Meinst du wirklich einer findet in dieser einsamen Gegend hin?" " Ja, die schon." " Nein, bisher war noch kein einziger Tourist hier, die Berge sind wie geschaffen für euer Grab!" Die Stimmen entfernten sich immer weiter und Harry merkte, dass er langsam wieder aufwachte. Als er wieder ganz da war, sah er das Ron und Ginny über ihm gebeugt saßen und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten. " Harry was hast du geträumt?" fragte Ron. " Von Hermine, aber wieso fragst du?" fragte Harry verwirrt. " Weil du dich gewälzt hast und Hermine gesagt hast im Schlaf, los erzähl den Traum!" Ron und Ginny starrten ihn mit Bangen an, Harry sprach langsam: " Sie sind in Bulgarien, irgendwo in den Bergen!" 


End file.
